Two Differen't World: Jacob Black Love Story
by NickJWifey95
Summary: Eva Cullen is the adopted daughter of Carlisle and Esme, she is human, and their is a rule in the vampire law that humans are not suppose to know the existence of vampires. Aro decides that they change her once she turn the mature age. So the Cullen decides to wait until graduation. Eva also finds out that Jacob imprinted on her.
1. Meet Eva

**Meets Eva Cullen **

* * *

**Her real name is not none, because her parents dump her in the woods. But nobody know which is which. So Esme and Carlisle took her as their own child, when they found her during their hunting trip. Although she was human, there was a law about having a human child know about the existence of a vampire. Aro suggested to Carlisle that she finds out when she turns 17, and that she must change at a mature age, since she was just young baby. She is now 15 year old girl, and just found out about the news of her family and that theirs vampires. She soon finds out that Jacob her best friend is a werewolf and has imprinted on her.**

* * *

**Sorry it's short but I just want you guys to know who Eva is, and other stuff that maybe important, and yes this story involves corporal, if you guys don't like or improve then don't read. No I haven't grown up like this, but I always write stories involve spanking because some people say I write better this way for some reason, and I agree with them. I first started writing in 2011 like this on .com that why most of punishment maybe a bit harsh, but I hope you guys like, and in case any of you don't know what it means, here it is.**

* * *

**Corporal punishment** is a form of physical punishment that involves the deliberate infliction of pain as retribution for an offence, or for the purpose of disciplining or reforming a wrongdoer, or to deter attitudes or behavior deemed unacceptable. The term usually refers to methodically striking the offender with the open hand or with an implement, whether in judicial, domestic, or educational settings.


	2. Chapter 1

|Chapter One|  
Eva quickly ran into the woods away from her home, she was tired of everything, all the lies, the secrets most important her family. She knew her family would be looking for her soon. But, she didn't care at the moment. Her vision was blurry so she didn't see where she was going. She didn't realize she crossed the border between Folks and La Push but she continue running were her legs were taking her, but tripped and twisted her ankle, but she didn't give up, she went to get up and wipe her tears away. But then Eva heard her growled from behind her, and her eyes grew huge, 2 more came to growling at her. She didn't care, and tried to run her best on her twisted ankle.

She came across house, she knew look familiar, she wonder why she was here. She knocked on the door anyways, and there appeared was Billy Black in his wheelchair.

Billy: Eva what are you doing out here?  
Eva: I need to see him  
Billy: *sighs* he's not here  
Eva: I'm sorry I really need to see him *goes past him*  
Billy: Eva!

Eva ignores him, and opens the door to Jacob's bedroom and finds him sleeping. Eva looks out the window and finds Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry, wearing nothing but jean shorts.

Eva looks frustrated, and goes out the Black's house and over to Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry and she said mostly to Sam.

Eva: what did you do?! what did you do?! *push Sam* what did you do?!  
Sam: *to the guys* easy  
Eva: what did you do?! he didn't want this  
Paul: what did we do? what did he do? what did he tell you?  
Eva: nothing, he tells me nothing because he's scared of you

Paul, Jared and Embry laugh, Eva was frustrated and did the next she thought was possible, she punch Paul in the face.

Jared: too late now  
Sam: Eva get back!

Eva took a couple steps back when she notice Paul getting angry and started shaking.

Sam: Paul! calm down now.

Sam said is alpha command voice, but he ignores Sam anyways, and Eva took a couple a step back. Paul growled and transformed into a wolf. in front of her. Eva eyes widen, and Paul went to charge at her but she ran. Jake woke up and jump over the fense and yells.

Jacob: Eva!  
Eva: run! Jake run!

Jacob turns into a werewolf shredding his clothes. He jumping over Eva as he jumped over her landed to ground, growling at Paul. As Eva had a shocked looked across her face.

Jacob attacked Paul after he heard what he was thinking. The kept fighting like that, until the broke a bench out of shape boat, rolled around into the woods and Sam said to Jared and Embry.

Sam: hey take Eva back to Emily's place  
Embry: the wolfs out of the bag.

Just as Jared and Embry went to help Eva, her eyes rolled back from what she just saw and fainted.

...

Eva opens her eyes and realize she laying on a couch. She shot up on the couch and look around and notice she wasn't in her room. Then she remember all that happened today. Her family a vampire, she found out when she had her period and Jasper almost attacked her. Then she found out that her best friend is a werewolf.

She hasn't recognize the place before, then she remember the last thing Sam said before she past out. Emily's place, they must off brought her here when she fainted.

She slowly got up from the couch, her eyes went blurry for a bit, but she adjust her eyes. She goes into a room, that looked to be a kitchen, and she spot someone cooking in their and it was Emily.

Emily turned around to face her and said.

Emily: hey you're finally awake, you can have a seat until the boys get back

Eva nods and ignore the 3 scars across Emily face and sat down.

Emily: dinner is just about done want anything to eat  
Eva: um... Sure

Emily made Eva a plate of food and it was spaghetti and garlic bread.

Emily: *gives her the plate* eat up before the boys get here wild for food  
Eva: *smiles weakly* thanks

Emily just smiled as she sees Eva ate, then Jared, Embry came in with Sam falling behind them.

Jared: look who's finally awake

Eva just glares at them before continue her food and Embry and she said.

Embry: aww... Is someone give us the silent treatment  
Sam: Embry leave her alone unless you want to end up like Paul this afternoon *wraps arm around Emily and kiss her*  
Embry: please I can take her  
Jared: I think he meant Jacob  
Eva: where is Jacob I need to speak with him?  
Sam: he'll be here shortly with Paul, they had some issues to take care off for their behavior today  
Eva: does anybody knows what time is it?  
Emily: its around 6:15 in the afternoon  
Eva: what?! I have to call my parents they must be worried sick  
Sam: don't worry Billy called Carlisle and explained everything to him and what you saw?  
Eva: *mumbles* great they'll probably keep me lock up in the house forever  
Embry: hey we wouldn't mind

Eva glares toward Embry and he put his hand up as surrender, she checks her phone notice she got 20 missed calls. 2 from Carlisle, another 3 from her mother Esme. Rose 2, Emmett 2, Jasper 2, Alice 3 , Bella 1 and Edward 5.

Eva sigh, and dial the one person she knew wouldn't panic over this.

?: hello?  
Eva: Bella.  
Bella: Eva...

Then Eva heard mutiple talking on the phone, she figure she was at her place and Edward would be their.

?: Eva!  
Eva: Uh... Eva not on the phone anymore bye  
?: you hang up this phone and you'll be sorry  
Eva: what you're going to do? You arent my father  
?: no your father is at home having a panic attack worried sick about you  
Eva: Edward please not right now, and beside dad knows Im here  
Edward: Eva you bring your sorry little ass home right now or I'll do it for you  
Eva: what you're going to do about it?  
Edward: I'll make sure you're forbidden from seeing Jacob ever again  
Eva: you're not my father you can't tell me what to do Eddie?

The guys snickered and Eva glares at them.

Edward: thats it if nobody willing to come over their. I'll come get you myself!

Thats when the line with dead, and she groan and hung up and put her head on the table.

Eva: *mumbles* I wished I never called Bella. *sits up* Oh and by the way Edward will becoming to pick me up so be nice, I know you guys hate my family but be nice or else I'll make you be nice

Jared: please you can't threaten us, and beside leeches aren't allowed on our land its part of the treaty

Eva: well I'm making this an exception, because one I'm human, too they're my family and they been protecting me from danger ever since I was born, and three my family aren't called leeches got it!

The boys just nodded frightened by her sentence and Eva smiled and said.

Eva: good  
Emily: wow you gotta teach me that  
Eva: *smirks* dont worry I will these boys needs to be straighten out some how

The boys glares toward her, and she just smirked, and finish eating her food. Just as Paul and Jacob came in.

Paul: oh look the leech family lover is here  
Eva: you know I would be glad to punch you in the face again

The guys snickered and Paul glares at them before glaring back at her and Paul mumbles something under his breath. Not loud enough for the girls to hear.

Jacob singles Eva to follow her with his head and, she follow him leaving the guys to digged out on the food.


End file.
